Girls At The Bar
by Alice Swan Gardner
Summary: Três colegas num bar o que pode acontecer? POV Alex Eames. Goreames (AB), Bensler(EO) e Lorek(MC)


Quando se tem alguém especial, você teme perdê-la e quando perde isso machuca, podendo ser um ferimento grave que leve muito tempo cicatrizar ou, nos casos mais complicados, não cicatriza. Não importa quem você seja, se essa pessoa for muito importante você sentir a falta dela. Com o tempo, com a vida continuando, aquilo fica no subconsciente, mas nunca some e um dia você se pega pensando, lembrando daquela pessoa, o que pode fazer a dor voltar.

E se tem alguém que sabe como é passar por isso é Olivia Benson.

Olivia teve uma infância difícil, cresceu, praticamente, sem família, o que a levou a se apegar aos amigos na SVU, Munch, Finn, o Capitão Cragen que a tinha quase como filha e, principalmente, seu parceiro de longa data, Elliot Stabler.

Olivia é uma pessoa forte, mas quando seu capitão contou da partida de seu parceiro a detetive ficou ferida, afinal, quem não ficaria, pelo menos, um pouco magoado, quando alguém que você gosta, admira, respeita, vai embora sem dizer "adeus".

O pouco tempo que passei com Finn, Munch e o Capitão Cragen e, até mesmo, com a própria Olivia me fez ver que o detetive Stabler teve um significado muito importante na vida de Olivia. Não posso dizer que passei pelo mesmo que Olivia, a verdade é que é bem diferente, sim, é alguém especial para mim, mas é que perdemos contato e, como era de se esperar, machucou um pouco, sinto falta.

De qualquer forma, a dor de Olivia é maior que minha, porém, ainda assim, isso nos deixa com algo em comum, além do fato de que isso me fez lembrar outra pessoa que nunca confessou, mas eu sei que também está na mesma situação que nós duas.

Esse ponto em comum era o que, discretamente, seria a razão de estarmos ali, naquele bar, Olivia e eu, bebendo um pouco.

- One Police Plaza? Major Case Squad? – perguntou Olivia

- É. – respondi, calmamente.

Olivia bebeu mais um gole de seu drink.

- Essa bebedeira deve ter uma razão, não? – comentei, tentando entrar no assunto.

- Sempre tem. – respondeu Olivia – Quem era seu capitão?

- Puff... Tive, pelo menos, três. Deakins, Ross e Hannah.

- Nossa, durante todo meu tempo na SVU Cragen foi nosso único capitão... Trocava de parceiro como trocava de capitão?

- Não. – finalmente, tínhamos entrado no assunto, porém, pelo visto, eu teria que falar primeiro, para que Olivia se abrisse. – Tive um parceiro apenas durante meu tempo no MJC.

- Quem era?

- Acho que não ouviu falar, Robert Goren.

- Robert Goren... – ela pareceu tentar lembrar-se de alguém com esse nome. – Não, não conheço.

- E você? O que me diz sobre seu parceiro ou parceiros.

- Bom, Amaro é meu novo parceiro, meu antigo parceiro era... Stabler, Elliot Stabler... Mas você já sabia disso, não é?

Sorri e consenti.

Foi quando meu celular tocou, atendi, sem olhar quem era.

- Eames. – disse.

_- Olha para a porta do bar._ – a voz feminina não me era estranha, mas a curiosidade me fez, simplesmente, olhar para a porta. Então eu a vi, desliguei o celular e acenei para ela. Carolyn Barek, uma antiga amiga, ela aproximou-se e sentou conosco.

- Olivia, essa é Carolyn Barek, antiga detetive do MJC, Carolyn, essa é Olivia Benson, SVU. – apresentei, elas se cumprimentaram.

- Ouvi falar de você, Olivia. – falou Carolyn

Olivia sorriu, aquilo era normal, como detetive da SVU Olivia é do tipo que sai na primeira página do jornal da polícia.

- Também trabalhou no MJC? – perguntou Olivia

Carolyn consentiu.

- Por que saiu? – Olivia questionou

Carolyn e eu trocamos olhares, eu tinha sérias suspeitas dos motivos de Carolyn, até que um dia, quando saímos ela confirmou minha teoria.

- Problemas pessoais. – respondeu Carolyn

Carolyn não era a terceira pessoa que disse que passava pela mesma coisa que nós, mas ela não era tão diferente.

Foi então que me perguntei o que as tais "pessoas especiais" estariam fazendo agora.

**xxx**

Goren pigarreou, Logan o olhou.

- Oi. – disse Logan bêbado.

- Quanto bebeu? – perguntou Goren sério.

- Não vem com pergunta difícil.

- Me surpreende ter me ligado.

- Você não era o primeiro da minha lista.

Goren suspirou.

- Não teria coragem de ligar para ela. – falou

- Isso é um desafio? – questionou Logan pegando o celular.

Bobby suspirou cansado, quando viu Logan discando o número.

- Logan, não faz isso. – disse Bobby

- Hey, pessoal, o que está havendo? – perguntou um homem vendo Goren falando com Logan. – Sou Elliot Stabler, polícia.

Goren e Logan mostraram os distintivos.

- Join the club. – disse Logan, ainda com o telefone no ouvido.

**xxx**

- Barek. – atendeu Carolyn, de repente, eu vi a expressão dela passar de calma para surpresa.

**xxx**

- Barek, eu... – as palavras faltaram para Logan.

**xxx**

- Logan... Mike, você está bêbado. – o nome Mike Logan explicava a surpresa de Carolyn e a preocupação.

_- Eu não estou bêbado._ – teimou Logan

**xxx**

Elliot riu quando ouviu as palavras de Logan.

**xxx**

- Onde você está? – perguntou Carolyn, pude ouvir Logan respondendo, então olhando em volta. – Onde?

Até que ela o viu, olhei na direção, não era só Logan, era Logan e Bobby e mais um cara que não conheci, mas quando ele olhou na nossa direção pareceu nos reconhecer ou, pelo menos, uma de nós.

- Olivia? – li seus lábios.

Olivia, ele conhecia Olivia, olhei para Goren, reparei então que os três aproximavam-se.

Quando voltei a raciocinar Logan estava sentado ao lado de Carolyn, enquanto Bobby puxava uma cadeira para si e Olivia, finalmente, avistava o cara que eu deduzir ser Elliot.

- Elliot. – ela disse levantando. Eles se abraçaram apertado, foi quando tive certeza, Elliot tinha muito valor para Olivia e ela tinha muito valor para ele também.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre, minha atenção foi atraída para Bobby, esse sorria calmamente, não pude evitar e o abracei, ele retribuiu.

**xxx**

De repente, parecia apenas três casais de amigos em mais uma noite reunidos para se divertir.

**xxx**

Algum tempo se passou, quando vi no olhar de Carolyn que ela planejava ir, sim, somos amigas nesse nível, desde o caso Juiz Garret nos demos muito bem, posso dizer o mesmo sobre Logan e Bobby, mas eles não são muito "chegados".

- Bom, está tarde, time to go. – disse Carolyn olhando a hora.

Logan a olhou.

- Pressa, Barek? – ele estava bem bêbado. E eu suspeitava o porque de ter bebido daquela forma, simplesmente, a _brunette_ ao seu lado.

- Não, Mike, só está tarde, vem vou levar você para casa. – ela disse levantando.

- Consegue levar ele sozinha? – perguntei, sabia que Carolyn poderia, mas talvez, se ela estivesse "nervosa" de ficar só com Logan.

- Eu consigo. – respondeu com um sorriso, pegou no braço de Logan, a chave do carro já na mão. – Vamos, Mike.

Logan levantou.

- Bom, tchau, pessoal, Alex, Bobby. Olivia, Elliot foi um prazer. – disse Carolyn

- Bye, guys. – disse Logan.

- Bye. – respondemos.

Elliot olhou a hora.

- Carolyn tinha razão está tarde. – disse

- Concordo. – falei. – É melhor irmos. Olivia, foi ótimo trabalhar com você, qualquer coisa, tem meu número.

- Foi um prazer, Alex. – ela disse.

Então, nos despedimos, sai andando, acompanhada de Bobby, como nos velhos tempos.

- Trabalhando com a SVU? – perguntou ele.

- Um caso deles cruzou com assuntos meus. – respondi.

- Carona para casa? – ele ofereceu

- É mais fácil eu dar carona para você.

- Tudo bem, vim de trem.

Sorri.

- Eu sabia, vamos eu levo você.

**xxx**

Olivia e Elliot caminhavam pela rua, lado-a-lado a caminho do apartamento de Liv, que não era muito longe dali.

- Pensei que tivesse se mudado. – disse Olivia

- Me mudei. – disse Elliot.

- Por que voltou?

Elliot parou, ficando na frente de Olivia.

- Estava procurando você.

Olivia o olhou confusa.

- Elliot, você foi embora, sem me dizer nada e agora, simplesmente, volta, sem motivo e diz que é por mim? – o tom de Liv havia mudado, fazendo ele fitar o chão.

- Eu não podia ter dito algo antes de ir.

- Por quê?

- Porque não ia conseguir dizer "Adeus" para você. – ele a olhou. – Já era difícil ter de lidar com a morte daquela garota, seria demais para mim ter que perceber que estava me afastando de você.

- Podia ter ficado.

- Não, eu teria feito algo de que você poderia se arrepender e nós dois sairíamos feridos.

- O que você teria feito?

- Quando aquela garota morreu... Eu queria tirar tudo da cabeça e fazer o que desse na telha para tirar a culpa que eu sentia... Eu estava casado, não podia.

Olivia o olhou com um pouco de confusão.

- Eu não podia dizer que... Liv, eu amo você. – ele tocou o rosto dela, essa viu no olhar dele uma sinceridade perfeita, ela sentia a verdade nas palavras de Elliot. Fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas deslizassem por seu rosto, então, o abraçou apertado.

- Eu amo você, El... Eu amo você. – ela murmurrou, sentindo Elliot abraçá-la de volta.

Afastou-se o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos e permitir um beijo acontecer, um beijo com paixão, saudade, amor.

O ar faltou, mas eles mantiveram as testas encostadas, mesmo com lábios separados.

- I'm sorry, Liv. Eu devia ter contado.

- Não, fez a escolha certa, se tivesse dito... Nós teríamos de nos afastar e isso nos machucaria demais.

- Oh, Liv, I Love so much. – ele a abraçou mais forte.

Elliot agora tinha certeza que tinha feito a escolha certa.

**xxx**

Carolyn parou o carro na frente da casa de Logan. Seu coração agitado, estava feliz por vê-lo outra vez, ver que ainda era o mesmo Logan, o _seu_ Logan.

- Mike. – ela chamou, Logan a olhou. – Chegamos, acorda.

Ela saiu do carro e o ajudou a ir até a porta.

- Mike, preciso da chave. – pediu.

Logan meio tonto só conseguiu murmurar:

- Bolso esquerdo.

Carolyn pôs a mão no bolso esquerdo do casaco dele, tirando a chave e abrindo a porta. Usou seu corpo para apoiar o de Logan porta adentro, conseguiu sentá-lo no sofá.

- Bom, vou fazer um café para você, para melhorar essa situação. – ela disse virando para ir até a cozinha, porém Mike segurou seu pulso, Carolyn o olhou.

- Eu... Não quero que vá embora. – ele disse. – Não de novo.

Carolyn o olhou com um pouco de culpa, acabou por sentar-se ao lado dele.

- Sinto muito de ido daquele jeito. – ela disse.

Logan a fitava, perto, ainda segurando seu pulso, suavemente.

- Eu... Preciso de você, Carolyn. – ele disse, tocando o rosto dela.

- Eu estou aqui.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

- Não me entendeu... Eu... Amo você, Carolyn Barek. Eu quero você.

Carolyn o encarava surpresa, porém, antes de qualquer reação dela, os lábios dele pressionavam os dela, Carolyn não queria lutar, então correspondeu, difícil resistir ao homem que você ama dizendo que ama você.

A falta de ar os separou, Carolyn o fitou, o olhos de Logan estavam escuros, as pupilas dilatadas

Num movimento rápido, Logan prendera os pulsos de Carolyn, deitara-a no sofá, pondo-se sobre a detetive, enquanto tomava os lábios dela nos seus.

- Mike. – murmurou Carolyn sem força quando seus lábios se separaram.

- Shh...

**xxx**

Bebi outro gole do café que Bobby servira, esse sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu... Estou feliz de ver você de novo. – ele disse

Sorri.

- Posso dizer o mesmo, Bobby. – respondi, sincera.

Eu amava Bobby, ele era muito especial para mim. Olhei a hora.

- Está tarde. – disse. – Melhor ir para casa.

Eu não queria ir, mas...

- Tem razão, é tarde, mas... Não seria melhor passar a noite aqui? Mais seguro, quero dizer.

Adorei o fato de ele ter ficado um pouco sem jeito com isso, meu sorriso cresceu, eu sabia porque tinha me apaixonado por meu parceiro, diferente de Carolyn eu sabia que podia aguentar, ela deixou o MJC por causa de Logan, não aguentaria ficar tão perto dele, sem poder tê-lo.

- Tudo bem. – disse.

Bobby sorriu.

**xxx**

Na teimosia de Bobby decidimos que ele ia dormir no sofá e eu na cama dele, a essa altura eu já tinha tomado banho e usava uma camisa dele, que em mim ficava como um vestido, calcinha e sutiã por baixo. Quando cheguei à sala vi Bobby arrumando as coisas no sofá, aquilo me incomodou um pouco, saber que ele dormiria desconfortável porque queria ser gentil comigo.

- Bobby, não tem problemas ficarmos na mesma cama, eu não me incomodo. – sinceramente, não me incomodava, eu chegava a gostar, seria uma experiência interessante, mas então pensei que fosse por ele, porém depois decidi que ia teima com ele mais um pouco.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixou e sorriu.

- Você fica adorável assim. – ele soltou, senti minhas bochechas queimarem, enquanto eu corava com o comentário.

Cansada da tolice de Bobby caminhei até ele, peguei em sua mão, dei-lhe um selinho carinhoso nos lábios e o puxei para o quarto comigo.

**Capítulo 2 –**

Ela abriu os olhos, lentamente, acostumando-se a luz suave que invadia o quarto atravessando a cortina. Olhou para o relógio, era sábado, sábado de manhã, umas 07hs45mins, cedo até, para um sábado.

Carolyn olhou para o lado e o viu, dormindo, calmamente, a detetive sorriu levemente. Era a casa dele, ela poderia levantar, vestir-se e ir embora, porém queria ficar, aninhar-se ao peito dele e se deixar dormir mais um pouco.

Não fez nenhum dos dois, Logan dormia de bruços, com o rosto virado para o lado de Carolyn, essa virou-se para ele, acariciou seu rosto com carinho, um sorriso fraco nos lábios, levou os lábios aos dele, num singelo beijo.

Notou que ele abrira os olhos.

- Hey. – ele disse a voz um pouco rouca, um sorriso nos lábios, aparentemente, ele tinha plena consciência do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

- Hey. – ela respondeu.

Logan sorria, quando deitou-se de lado, usou um braço para trazê-la para seu peito, ao fazê-lo ficou acariciando as costas dessa, calmamente. Como se um despertar juntos fosse normal e, estranhamente, parecia muito natural, como se fosse algo deles, que se estivesse esperando a hora certa para acontecer. Mike deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Hey. – ela o olhou nos olhos. – Eu amo você.

- Je t'aime. – ela respondeu em francês.

Logan sorriu e a beijou.

**xxx**

Meu celular tocou, estendi a mão para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e peguei o aparelho, fitei a tela, vendo quem era. Olhei para Bobby e então atendi.

- Hey, Caro.

_- Hey, Alex._ – disse Carolyn do outro lado da linha.

- É cedo de manhã, ou você vai dizer que se afastou do Logan ou que se aproximou demais. –ouvi uma risada masculina conhecida. – Pelo visto, é a segunda opção.

**xxx**

Logan a fitava, o contato visual indestrutível, enquanto Carolyn conversava com Alex (eu) pelo celular.

**xxx**

Eu poderia continuar narrando essa história, mas o que aconteceu foi isso: Carolyn e Logan começaram um relacionamento, digamos que passou disso, a verdade é que depois de algum tempo Logan pediu a mão de Carolyn, pouco depois do casamento Carolyn estaria com os hormônios em alta, afinal, para a alegria de Logan, e dela também, teriam um bebe. Carolyn está com seis meses de gravidez, sim, é um menino.

Elliot e Olivia? Bom, digamos que foram três casamentos. Carolyn e Logan, Bobby e eu, então Elliot e Olivia.

Aparentemente, a nova Mrs. Stabler também espera um bebe, está com dois meses, o sexto filho de Elliot (Sim, o sexto).

Já eu não sei se entro nesse jogo de ser mãe, acho que a gravidez de meu sobrinho foi bastante para mim. Mas quem sabe, não? Não sei, é algo que eu e Bobby ainda temos que discutir.

Bom, então é isso, me surpreendo em pensar que isso tudo começou com três colegas no bar... Ah, sobre isso, tem sim dedo de Mike Logan no meio, nosso querido Logan nos viu no bar e, propositalmente, chamou Bobby, já Elliot encontrou Olivia lá pois, realmente a estava procurando.

É, interessante, não? Eu, pelo menos, acho.

Bom, é isso.

Bye.


End file.
